


Fourteen years

by QueenOfGayness



Series: A happy life [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Funeral, Hank's funeral, Happy Ending, Kind of angsty, M/M, Supportive Gavin, Supportive Niles, Very very sad Connor, android suicide, happy connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfGayness/pseuds/QueenOfGayness
Summary: Hank and Connor had been together for fourteen long years, neither of them being able to wish for better ones. The world has lost all of its colours and light on the day Hank doesn't wake up anymore. Connor wishes to be with Hank again, and will be.





	Fourteen years

**Author's Note:**

> ~ TW: (Android) SUICIDE ~
> 
> Just a little one-shot I wrote after I had finished writing a test.  
> I accidentally made myself sad and cry, so sorry in advance.
> 
> And yes, in this work there is an afterlife for both humans and androids. 
> 
> x Melody
> 
> Ps. Shameless self-advertisement: I have an Instagram you can follow me on to stay updated about all fic's and stuff I write/do. It's queen_of_gay_ness (Don't be offended by that name, I'm actually gay.)

_Fourteen Years_

The guests of the funeral had all left, leaving Connor back with his brother and friend. They just stood there, letting the snow cover their heads and coats, each one of them drowned in their own thoughts

Gavin put a hand on his shoulder, startling Connor. “You know, you can always come and live with us, right?” Over the years Connor, Hank, Nines and even Gavin had become close, especially thanks to the Android brothers. Gavin could still be the asshole he was over a decade ago, but in moments of need he was always there.

“I know.”

Nines’ hand in his was warm, but Connor hardly sensed it, still reciprocating the gentle squeeze. “Connor, please, come with us.”

Slowly, not actually wanting to, Connor tore his gaze away from the sombre stone, shifting it to his brother. Was it not for his icy eyes and slightly darker hair, they could have been twins. Niles skin was flawless, young and even, his body as fit as on the first day.

Connor’s eyes wandered further, stopping at the aging man besides the young Adonis. Contrary to them, age had not spared Gavin. There were wrinkles around his eyes. His style, the same as years ago, made him look younger, but his hair had started to grey. Once again, Connor was reminded of the fact that humans were mortal.

A forced smile decorated Connor’s face. He felt like crying a whole century. Never had he hated being a deviant more than the last few days. “Thanks, but I will stay.” A shadow fell over Nines’ eyes.

His dear little brother was aware of what this meant. Connor squeezed his hand harder, barely able to hold back his tears and screams, both waiting just under the surface. A wave of love sent by Nines flooded him. “I understand,” his brother’s voice echoed in his head, “I will miss you.”

Connor smiled weakly, trying to reassure his brother. “I will miss you too.”

“Alright, tincan,” Gavin shrugged, unaware of the small conversation that had been going on, trying to look indifferent. Connor knew that Gavin was hurt as well, having lost a good friend. “Just give me a call and I will pick you up.”

Lying towards family or friends had never been one of his qualities, so Connor nodded. He would miss Gavin too. The discussions they had almost always amused him.

As Nines and Gavin left, Connor looked straight forward. Looking back would only hurt more.

Then, he was alone.

Carefully, as if it could bite him, Connor caressed the gravestone. It was cold under his touch, snow staying intact on it. It was just like Hank had wanted. Black granite, the white letters simply reading:

“Hank Anderson

Beloved father, husband and friend

September 6 1985 – November 11 2052”

A tear escaped from Connor’s eye. It was what Hank had wanted, but it felt nothing like Hank. Hank was warm, and kind, lighting up Connor’s whole world by simply being with him. This – this was just a stone with his Hank six feet underneath.

They had both known that this day would be inevitable. Technology which could keep humans alive, make them something like immortal, was still in the making. A lot of humans, just like Hank and Gavin, wanted to stay with their android partners.

A delicate smile spread on his lips. Maybe Nines and Gavin would be lucky enough to be part of that.

Despite this knowledge that Hank would die, Hank and Conner had decided to stay together, to make the most of the years they had left, to love each other. Connor looked at his wedding ring and bit on his bottom lip to restrain further tears. There were no more fulfilling fourteen years he could have wished for.

Connor sat down on the loose dirt, leaned against the cold stone and started to replay his favourite memories of them.

The day not long after the start of the revolution, when Connor moved in with Hank, their relationship non-existent at that point, but Connor knew now that he had liked Hank even back then. Sumo was overjoyed to have another friend live there.

The day they had to go on patrol in a shady district and had found Jody. Connor had to use his puppy eyes twice, but it had been worth it. Jody had been the sweetest cat and a best friend to Sumo.

That one warm spring evening when Hank had discovered a Thirium ice-cream booth, treating Connor to one, taking an Italian ice from the booth next to it himself. Their first kiss that same night, once they had gotten home and Connor had laid on Hank while watching TV.

God, they had danced so long around each other, Connor remembered even Gavin got frustrated because of them. A smile played on his face.

By far his favourite memory was the day of their wedding.

Connor had played it so often, there was not a detail he could have missed, and yet each time he watched this memory, his heart fluttered.

Their wedding day had been wonderful. Simple as that. It was a decent summer day, cool enough that Hank wore his blazer, but still enjoyable warm. All of their friends had been there. Nines, Gavin, Markus, North, Simon, Josh, all of them. Even the Traci’s they had spared – Iris and Emilia – had come. When they kissed, having both said their yes-word, Connor had cried, happiness overwhelming him, barely able to stop. It had all seemed like a dream.

Everything had seemed like a dream. Living together, working together, loving each other, every kiss, every touch, _Hank_ had been his dream.

The morning Hank simply had not woken up anymore was the day the world had lost all of its colours and light. Connor, too shocked in that moment, didn’t understand. Hank’s temperature had dropped, he had been cold, unresponsive. His face was peaceful. Why had Connor not noticed that in his stasis?

A life without his Hank in it was not worth living. Connor felt numb, was aware of the fact that it would not get better. He had organized Hank’s funeral, had seen him being let down less than two hours ago. “I can’t live without you, Hank,” his voice was small, at the edge of breaking. “I love you so much.”

No, a life without Hank was merely being. Nines would understand his decision, and after some time, Gavin would, too.

Connor rested his head against the edge of the stone and imagined that it was Hank’s shoulder. How often had they sat like this? “I want to see you again. Want to hold you.” Tears dropped onto the ground.

There was just one way of seeing the love of his life again – and Connor was ready to do it.

Slowly, aware of each button, Connor opened his black dress shirt. He let his synthetic skin pull back from his chest, revealing his Thirium pump, his heart, rhytmically doing its job. How could he still be alive while Hank wasn’t?

There was no hesitation, but still Connor’s hand trembled when he got hold of the pump and pulled it out. Notifications popped up in his sight, but he simply pushed them aside - they were not needed. The pump rested on the top of Hank’s gravestone.

 

 

 

 

 

The next time Connor opened his eyes, the gravestone was gone and the sun shone bright in his face, blinding him for a moment.

Disoriented, Connor sat up and looked around himself. He was on a beach, water tickling his toes, warm sand sticking to his skin.

This wasn’t Detroit.

When he tried to scan his surroundings, he couldn’t.

“Connor!?”

Hank! Panicked, because what if he had just imagined it, Connor turned his head behind him.

There he stood, his Hank, his dear Hank.

He was still old, but he was alive.

Tears threatened to spill again. “Hank!”

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I have changed Niles into Nines because I wanted to.
> 
> Update-update: I may am going to write a full fanfic of Hank and Connor getting together, so stay tuned! You can follow me on Insta (@queen_of_gay_ness) to get updates or simply subscribe me here on Ao3! :)


End file.
